Big Brother
by tamara72
Summary: This is for WuHooNi's - The Sibling Challenge. It is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy meeting his baby sister, Astraea Theia Malfoy.


_This is for WuHooNi's - The Sibling Challenge. It is Scorpius Hyperion and Astraea Theia Malfoy. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_FYI - When looking for the appropriate name for Draco's daughter, I discovered Astraea and Theia. Astraea was the virgin daughter Zeus and Themis who personified justice. She was placed in the stars as the constellation Virgo, her scales are the constellation Libra. Theia was a Titan linked to Hyperion. Theia means goddess. _

_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

**Big Brother**

Eleven-year-old Scorpius Malfoy followed the nurse nervously to the maternity ward at St. Mungos. It was two in the morning, and he had been in his bed dreaming of seeing his Mum and Dad that next day when he was to ride the train home for Christmas Holidays when Professor Longbottom had awoken him and sent him by floo here.

"Here you go. Your parents are waiting for you inside." The nurse said gesturing to the door.

Scorpius pushed it open and entered. He stepped in quietly and saw that his mother was sitting up in a bed, and his father was sitting on the edge of it facing her.

"I think you're getting you're hopes up a little by giving her that name." He heard his mother say a teasing quality in her voice.

"It's a beautiful name and fits her perfectly." His father said. He could see his mother smiling at his father then she looked past his father to him, and her smile widened.

"When did you get here, sweetheart?" She asked looking at him.

"Only a second ago. I thought the baby wasn't due for another couple weeks. Are you okay? Is the baby?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful, and so is your baby sister." His mother said. His father turned and smiled at him, and he could see the pink bundle in his arms.

"Come over here and meet your sister." His father said. Scorpius moved toward his parents.

When he stopped next to his father, he saw the baby wrapped in the pink blanket.

"She's so tiny." Scorpius said.

"Do you want to hold her?" His mother asked.

"Really, can I?" He asked surprised and nervous.

"Of course. We want you to get to spend as much time with her as possible while you're home on holiday. You will be amazed at how much she will grow by Easter holidays." His mother responded. "Take a seat in the chair next to you, and your father will show you how to hold her."

Scorpius sat and followed his father's instructions on holding the baby. Then his father placed his baby sister in his arms. He looked at her and she looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Hi . . . " Scorpius began then looked at his parents, "What's her name?"

"Astraea Theia." His father announced proudly. His mother seemed to snicker, but then she leaned forward and kissed her husband's cheek.

"It is a beautiful name." She said and his father relished in her praise.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his parents, then looked back down to his sister. "Hi, Astraea. I'm Scorpius, your brother. We have been waiting for you a long time. I promise to play with you and protect you as a big brother should. I asked my friends Al and Rosie all about having younger siblings. They gave me a lot of great advice." Scorpius told her. He wasn't going to share that they were sometimes annoyed by their younger siblings, because he couldn't imagine ever being annoyed by his baby sister. He figured he had a slightly different perspective based on their age difference, and the amount of time he had waited for a sibling.

He then looked back up at his parents who were watching him with smiles on their faces. "Can we take pictures of her, and can I have one to take to school? Al has loads of family pictures up, and I would like to show off my baby sister."

"We plan on taking lots of pictures. There will be pictures of her, your father with her, me with her, you with her and all of us together. We will take enough that you can take several back with you." His mother said.

"I have an idea." His father said getting up and leaving the room.

"Dad does that all the time." Scorpius told his sister. "He will have an idea and then disappear." His mother laughed.

"Why don't you bring your sister over here and join me on the bed?" She suggested.

"Okay." Scorpius stood and cradled his sister carefully. He walked over and sat on the bed next to his mother.

"I am sorry that we didn't give you a sibling early to hang out with and play with." His mother said as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I know you and dad tried, Mum. I remember how scared Dad got the last time you lost the baby when I was six. I now know you were in bad shape, although I didn't understand it at the time why Dad was so scared. That just makes Astraea even more of a miracle. I am excited about playing with her, reading to her and teaching her to fly." Scorpius said. "Astraea, you are going to be a great witch, and we are all going to be happy."

"Thank you, Healer Hunter for helping us out." His father said as he entered the room with the healer. Scorpius saw that the healer held a camera in her hand.

"Good Scorpius, you're already sitting by your mum. We are going to have our first family picture." His father said. His father sat next sat on the other side of his mother and his mother helped him turn Astraea so she would be more visible to the camera.

"Say cheese." The healer said.

Scorpius smiled proudly as he held up his sister and felt his mother's and father's arms around him. In eleven years this was absolutely one of the best days of his life.

**The end.**


End file.
